Amnesia
by crystalocean
Summary: During a mission Holly loses her memory, Trouble sets out to fix what he has done. But the only problem is, he doesn't know how to. HT sixth chapter up!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **Yay! My first fanfic ever! So be prepared to run into a _lot_ of mistakes, and please (yeah, I said P-L-E-A-S-E! I'm sooo desperate) review. But be nice! Constructive criticism is accepted. No don't look like that, it's easy! Juuust click that little button and type...that's not so bad. crowd stays silent Well, I'll just get on with it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything….But I wish I did smiles

* * *

**Amnesia**

**Chapter one:**

**H**olly could hear the thumping of boots against the wet asphalt. Shadows played on the wall before the group of rouge elves. Trouble raised his Neutrino 2000, knees bent, and ready for action. Holly caught the position out of the corner of her eye.

"Trouble no violence; we are here to strictly negotiate. Got it?" She said crossly, knowing what would happen if Commander Root caught her disobeying a direct order _again._

"I've done a few missions out here, these fairies don't _negotiate._" He snapped. Holly sighed, it was worth a shot. Oh well. She copied the maneuver, just in time for the group to blast around the corner. Trouble smiled, this is what he needed. Especially after a whole week of fetching cigars for the commander, how boring!

There were a total of twelve rouge gang members, and only two LEP officers. The Group howled in sights of victory facing them without fear. Holly took advantage of the confusion, flinging herself into battle with Trouble at her heels. She dove at the first two, driving her elbow into the first one's chest knocking the air from his lungs. Spinning around she kicked a hefty sprite in the neck. The two went down sluggishly. Drawing her Neutrino, she aimed carefully at an elf trying to pin Trouble down. The beam clipped him on the shoulder, almost scorching Trouble in the process.

"Watch it!" He yelled, kicking two elves off of him. Jumping to his feet, he tagged four more with his Neutrino.

_Only three more!_ He thought, facing the last gang member. Smiling with confidence, perhaps a little too much confidence. Trouble curled his fingers into a fist and smacked the last criminal in the jaw. While the elf's magic corrected the pain he fell into unconsciousness.

Trouble turned and saw Holly battling two sprites; positive that she could handle them he hung back. Trouble smiled she was one of the most tough girls he had ever seen. Most other girls where to busy trying to figure out what to wear, not Holly. And somehow that made her all the more beautiful in his eyes.

Holly dodged a powerful blow from the first sprite. Like most sprites these two believed that they where God's gift to females. So, naturally they where trying, with no chance of success, to woo the captain.

"C'mon babe, why can't you just give up?" said number two, swinging another green fist at her. Holly grimaced, _sprites, vain, every one of them._ She thought angrily, blocking the umpteenth punch with her arm. Number one glided to her side, catching Holly's arm with ease. Number two grabbed her free hand while stroking her cheek. Wrong move, Holly flung her legs from underneath her. Catching the sprite in the chest, he stumbled back but caught his balance. Gripping Holly's arm harder he dragged her around him in a circle lifting off the ground for acceleration he threw her tiny frame against a brick wall. She fell limply to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness.

Trouble growled as the guilt washed over him. Drawing his Neutrino he clicked it to four shooting the laughing sprites miserably. _Something I should have done earlier._Holly couldn't have used her gun, she was to close to them and they could have used it to their own good. He ran over to her stepping in shallow puddles from the water leak last week.

"Oh Gods." He murmured, kneeling over her. A pang of guilt swept over him as he rested his eyes on her. Her magic was already at work fixing various cuts and bruises. But her arm was bent strangely underneath her; Trouble gently pulled it into its rightful place. As a child would vainly try to piece together a broken doll. Blue sparks scurried down the fractured bone straightening her arm, and lighting the alley dimly.

Trouble stiffened, Commander Root would not be happy about this. How would it look when he carried Holly unconscious onto the Police Plaza? Not good to say the least. Picking her up gently he prayed that she would wake during the return trip…she didn't.

Police Plaza

"What in frond's name where you thinking?" Commander Root roared, his face resembling a ripe tomato, "I'm curious major, did you want that promotion? Or would you rather be scrubbing the toilets?" Root leaned back, giving Trouble a full ten seconds to answer.

"Well sir…we had…and I…" Trouble trailed off, not knowing what to say. He never had this happen to him.

"You thought you could handle it." Root sighed; he had said that six times today. Too many officers where getting cocky in the field now, and they all seemed to fall under his belt.

"Yessir" Trouble said quickly.

"Do you know what you've done?" Root growled Trouble sunk lower,_ destroyed any relationship with Holly, earned at least three weeks of paperwork, and a free job cleaning boots. Oh joy._

"Miss Short is now in a hospital bed with a concussion" Trouble winced. This was his entire fault. Trouble looked at his feet to hide the emotions playing across his face.

"You won't be seeing any missions above ground or below it for a while." Continued Root. Trouble barely heard his punishment he was too absorbed in his thoughts to care about it. Holly and him had been friends since the academy,after thisshe probably wouldn't even consider talking to him.

"Dismissed" Root grunted, returning to his paperwork. Trouble left the office in a trancelike state. Starting down the hall he wasn't pulled out of it until Grub rounded the corner.

"Hey, Trubs…I mean Trouble, I was wondering if you could…" Grub trailed off. Maybe it was just the glare Trouble was shooting at him, but something told him to back off. And he did instantly

"Well…see you around." He said quickly turning the opposite direction from his brother. Trouble watched him go, passing the Ops booth at a run. Then it hit him, _Foaly_. Since he had no more missions to attend to perhaps he could apologize to Holly. And Foaly would know where she was.

Trouble knocked on the metal door cautiously he never visited the centaur before. Sure they had seen each other in the hallway, when Foaly went on his carrot runs. But never talked, especially after the Bre'wa kell incident.

"Foaly. It's Trouble, open up." After several moments the door slid open. Trouble stepped inside, the booth was a mass of hi-tech computers each some how crammed into their places. Between each monitor a small space of reinforced wall carried an array of unfinished weaponry. The centaur was hunched over a keyboard typing furiously.

"Congrats on your first failed mission." Foaly said sarcastically. Trouble ground his teeth but stopped himself; this was no time to lose his temper. So, letting the comment slide he said

"I need to know where Holly is being held" Foaly looked up from the keyboard

"Haven Medic; why?" Trouble sighed with relief it was only three blocks away. He could walk there.

"No reason, just wondering…see ya" Trouble turned to leave desperately hoping that his face was as straight as he hoped. Needless to say, Foaly was unconvinced.

"Are we going to apologize?" Trouble turned looking the centaur in the eyes.

"Of course." Foaly smiled he was right, but he was always right. He was a genius. Biting down several humiliating comments he managed to say,

"There are some flowers over there on the table you can give her." Trouble threaded his way across the room careful not to trip over any machinery. Picking up the glass vase Foaly watched him with amusement. Trouble caught the look, and began to eye the flowers suspiciously

"These aren't going to blow up in my face…right?" Foaly corrected his grin.

"Oh I would never play a joke like that, never…ever" Trouble narrowed his eyes, but dismissed the subject. The centaur wore tinfoil on his head for Frond's sake!

Foaly watched Trouble leave holding back a grin. If this went as planned, Root would have to raise the budget. And then suffer from a long plague of I-told-you-so-I'm-a-genius's Foaly grinned this was going to be interesting.

Haven Medic

Trouble waited outside Holly's room twirling a flower between his fingers. _Why did Foaly have flowers in the Ops booth? Was he expecting me?_ Trouble shook himself;_ don't be stupid, he was probably going to give them to Holly._

A nurse walked out the door. Her perfectly white uniform seemed dirty against the pale background of sterile walls.

"You can go in now, she is conscious, but I must warn you the concussion has rattled her severely." Trouble jumped to his feet.

"Don't worry sir, only a case of Amnesia." The elf patted his shoulder reassuringly. Then walked down the hallway, her shoes clicking against the white tiles. Trouble looked at the door that led to holly's room. It seemed to be daring him to enter, whatever lay on the other side was his fault. His hand clicked the open button, and the door slid back with a hiss. Trouble walked over to Holly's bed, she smiled at him warmly. But her eyes held no recognition for him.

"Holly." He managed to choke out. She nodded, although she wasn't sure of herself. Trouble spotted the indecision in her eyes. Guilt churned in his stomach.

* * *

**And cut! That's a wrap on the drama! Let's move people!** I know horrid first start, and ending. And everything in between. Sorry if it seemed rushed, I just really wanted to post it today. And Holly will be in thenext chapter more.So should I continue this story? Or should I quit and give a whack at some other ideas? So…**_REVIEW!_**

_Crystalocean _XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:** Sorry for the wait, I try to update once a week but my life says different. Now don't run away, but I am bringing a fancharacter into the strange mix. But not for long she's just a filler. Because I couldn't imagine Trouble being friends with Lili Frond…I just can't.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for Ivy, but she is for sale for five dollars.

**Amnesia **

**Chapter 2**

**H**olly yawned; driving her attention to the white roses perched on the table next to her hospital bed. Trouble's insistent preaching where nothing but an annoying high-pitched ring in her ear. Or at least that was how her mind pictured it. Holly rubbed her tired eyes, still looking at the pale roses, they where so beautiful. Each petal coated in a waxy gloss, suspended over a jungle of green vines and leaves. Real flowers, expensive. Not many in the Haven still existed. Only the few in the parks, but you couldn't pick them much less touch them. The Haven was becoming an overcrowded cement metropolis, and had exiled plants as much as the mud men. Trouble threw another question at her.

"Don't you remember Foaly?" He asked for the umpteenth time desperately hoping to spark her memory.

"No," She said ever graceful of the fact that Trouble had been in her private room for over an hour "it's strange; I have no idea who I am. But I know about things around me." Trouble nodded sitting on the small bed next to her lost in thought. Holly resumed staring at the flowers.

Something caught her eye; a fish eye lens was settled at the base of a stem. It was perched right above the base of water, which filled the remainder of the vase. Clever enough to slip the eye under dull inspection, but obvious enough to pass visible over a closer look. She carefully poked her slim fingers through the thorny vines, plucking the camera from its spot. Holly crushed it between her fingers easily.

In the Ops booth Foaly screeched at the sound grating against his ears. That was the last time he ever put a camera in plain sight. Pulling the small microphone out of his ear tenderly, he threw it across the room. The receiver's whistle faded as it flew into a mass of tangled wires from a gutted human computer.

"What's that?" Trouble asked staring at the broken bits of machine in Holly's palm. She shook her hand, discarding the tiny parts onto the floor.

"Oh nothing." She lied, not wanting to worry Trouble further. He seemed to already be at the brink of a nervous breakdown.

"Right," He muttered, unconvinced. "Why don't you rest, you seem tired. I'll come back in about three hours." He offered hoping that she wouldn't tell him to get lost.

"That's fine with me." Holly said smiling, happy that she could get some sleep.

"Great" Trouble blurted, not knowing what else to say. Holly turned to her side and immediately let her fatigue overpower her. Trouble weighed the idea of watching her sleep. He always saw her at work, and there Holly was nothing but a recon officer, highly determined and focused, he rarely saw her true self. Holly slipped away from reality entangling herself in a dream of confusing flashes of unorganized memory.

Trouble found himself smiling, delicately reaching out he brushed his fingers against her cheek. He wanted to stay, to be next to her. But there was business to attend to; he had to fix his mistakes. This wasn't going to be easy.

Trouble forced himself out of the room, despite the raging voices in his mind practically screaming for him to stay. Rushing down the hall he took out his mobile phone, flicking the wafer thin top to the side he punched in the address. The phone whirred as it transmitted the calling beam up to a probe piggybacking on a human satellite. Allowing the call to reach around the globe, but more importantly under it. Suddenly the screen flickered into life, three seconds the phone needed to be charged.

"What do you want?" a voice snapped before the screen could picture the answerer. Trouble squeezed into an elevator, clipping his elbow.

"Ivy?" He asked looking at the elf, even though he knew who it was.

"Yes yes," She said impatiently, "I cut my hair, now is this one of those calls that you just say _hello_? Because I need to go to this party and-"Trouble cut her off. Knowing that she would terminate the call if she finished her sentence.

"I need you to help me." He said as quickly his mouth would let him. Ivy flicked her cropped hair as if it would reach her shoulder. Trouble could feel his insides rise as the elevator traveled to the first level.

"_Help you?_ What, are you crazy?" Ivy threw her head back and laughed. Trouble waited for the gales to subside nervously rocking on the heels of his feet. The elf calmed herself running a hand through her golden hair.

"What's in it for me? A bag of gold? A new car?" She waited for Trouble to supply the nonexistent answer "Nothing? Oh well, goodb-"

"Dinner." He barked, feeling the glass elevator stop abruptly. Ivy licked her lips on the small screen when was the last time she ate? It was quite pitiful that she couldn't afford food. If only she wasn't fired from that stupid job of a secretary. There was no way she could keep up with everything _that_ fast.

"Surface food?" She asked, even though Trouble had a deal. He nodded vigorously. Ivy smiled letting her kinder self sink through her hard exterior. Surface food was expensive and underground food was mostly flavored nutri bars.

"It's a deal; I'll meet you outside the Black Cat lounge." The screen went blank instantly. Trouble sighed resting against a quartz pane, just in time for the elevator light to wink green. The doors slid open lazily and the occupants shuffled out of the cramped space.

Trouble found his way out of the hospital after taking several wrong turns. Haven Medic once was the former Koboi labs, but after the turn of events leading Opal into a coma the building was up for grabs. Since the deserted construction was eight stories tall (or was it seven? I don't know.) The council decided that Opal should divert her remaining funds to the good of the People.

The streets where busy, as usual, and the traffic was excruciatingly slow, as usual. Everything was right where it belonged. Crowds where bustling about, and manga cars blared their horns at imposing drivers. Trouble could see the Police Plaza, its lights glowing bright against the dark abyss of the far corners the sunstrips couldn't reach. Despite the tension mounting on his conscious he was happy. He always loved mingling with the overcrowded streets of the Haven. Which would describe why he pushed driving aside as much as possible.

Several pushes and two buses later, he found himself outside the Black Cat lounge. The club pulsed loud music through its soundproof walls. The pavement around it had been removed only to be replaced with six inch thick glass. Underneath that was vibrating fiber optic wires sending an array of transmissions to different parts of the Haven. The wires sent out a mix of color according to the type of energy they where carrying. Projecting a kaleidoscope of whirling colors onto the ground.

"Trouble over here! Don't stand there gawking get _over here!_" A familiar voice called, Trouble turned Ivy was waving her arms over her head in an SOS style. Standing next to an old beat-up taxi cab. Trouble ran over to her relived that she was in as much of a hurry as he was. Right before he reached her she climbed in, forcing him to do the same before they exchanged any words.

"What do you need my help for?" She asked once he climbed into the cramped manga car. Trouble shifted pulling a rusty coil from the headrest.

"One of my friends has amnesia and you are the only person I know with a doctor's degree. And don't deny it." Ivy scowled. She never wanted to become a doctor or even be near a hospital. Some things just don't work out.

"Isn't it obvious? What you need to do is show or tell Holly something that will give her a partial recall. Then do it over and over again until she remembers everything. The tricky part is that you have one week to do it all, or else the brain clears itself cleaner that a magnetized disk. And there is no way to recover it." Trouble could only stare at Ivy, after several long minutes he finally spoke up.

"I never said it was Holly." He mumbled turning to stare out the window. There was a dip of silence between the two.

"Everyone's really worried about her," She said softly changing from her normal rough tones, "I really hate to say this but if she doesn't turn out okay your gonna' lose your job." The rest of the ride went into silence after that, which was fine for Ivy since she was busy raiding the mini-fridge. Everything she couldn't eat she stuffed in her pockets. Who knew when she would pass on free food again?

"I don't understand why you just get a new job." Trouble finally said shattering the silence; Ivy swallowed a large bite of a chocolate bar. Stuffing two more into her pockets.

"When Koboi labs crashed it seemed as if every other fairy was jobless. Who knew that Koboi was employing half of the Haven eh? So trust me I'm not the only one who's living like this, when I was fired, the boss had a replacement in over two days." Ivy turned back to the fridge grabbing the last protein bar. Tossing it to Trouble who seemed to be sinking into the chair lower every second.

"One week? Impossible." He mumbled Ivy threw herself into the seat next to him, wiping the food around her mouth on her sleeve.

"Don't tell me the great Trouble Kelp is gonna' give up, even before he tries anything useful." Trouble smiled weakly, as Ivy smacked him in the shoulder. The Taxi jolted to a halt almost flinging them from their seats. Once they recovered Ivy held out her hand.

"A fancy restaurant isn't gonna' let me stroll in there for free." Trouble frowned, but a deal was a deal. Slapping a few gold coins into her hand Ivy withdrew it quickly. Climbing out of the car she shut the door poking her head though the window.

"One more thing, it usually isn't enough to just tell her something, you have to show her. And the longer you wait costs her more memory cells. The sickness works backwards strangely the most recent days go first, just so you know. Oh and Trouble," Ivy paused she rarely gave encouragement to people, "Good luck." The window buzzed up and Ivy was gone, weaving throughout the throngs of fairies. Trouble ordered the driver to the hospital. Holly deserved to know the truth.

Trouble walked into Holly's room praying that she wouldn't hate him after this.

"Oh, hi Trouble I've been wanting to ask you something" Trouble sat on her bed. Feeling as if he would pass out.

"Holly I need to tell you the truth" And so he did. All the while praying that she wouldn't hate him afterward.

**Thank you to all who read this chapter and not just skipped from the beginning to the end.** But I am really sorry I couldn't put more Holly in it. I was going to make it longer if it wasn't for the fact I am currently in a rented beach house on vacation. And all I have for internet access is a cheap laptop. So on with the reviews.

**Kelitzo:** Thanks for reviewing I love your story But I have limited access to the internet once I get back I am reading it! And no one will drag me away!

**Waterdragon 719:** Thanks for reviewing! Rushed plots are a tiresome habit I can't get rid of. I Hope you liked this chapter though.

**Cyira Ashral: **Thanks soooo much:)

TTFN

-_crystalocean-_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! **I'm finally back and I slept for fifteen hours straight, I always hate vacation. Because my family refuses to ride in an airplane after the September 11 thingy. Because my mom's scared of heights and she's as paranoid as Foaly. (That's is the only comparison I have for her) And my dad doesn't want to deal with airport security. (Yeah you probably can tell, American...Wow I scared off half the crowd saying that!) So we're always driving places and I can't sleep in the car no matter _how _big it is. But anyhoo instead of rambling over stupid stuff I'll get back to the story notes: I'm still wallowing in shame from my last chapter. For anyone who survived it, don't sue me for distress. And to everyone who thought the plot is rushed, you're completely right. I am trying to slow things down, it's a bad habit I have. And it's tougher than I thought it would be to get rid of. But while I was out riding my horse I got some really good ideas for the whole thing so that might slow it down. Don't ask me where I got the inspiration cause I usually find it in the strangest places. But I'm still open for suggestions anyway.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** All I own is a bad sunburn and a slow computer. :smacks monitor:

* * *

**Amnesia **

**Chapter 3**

**T**he hall echoed of complete silence spare the preaching of Trouble. Holly sat on her assigned bed listening intently to everything he was saying. It seemed amazing to her that she was on a recon mission, beside the fact that she failed it. But yet a small voice in the back of her head kept nagging at her, _a simple underground mission! I could have done that in my sleep, Root is not going to like this... How'd I know that?_ Holly shook herself; this thing was happing more and more lately.

Once Trouble told her the reason of her problems, Holly didn't know if she should be mad, or if she should panic. But she couldn't panic, _panicking was an absurd waste of time_, said the voice. Holly focused on Trouble, trying to shake off the arguments in her mind. He stopped talking still staring at his feet awkwardly; Holly re-thought the situation pushing the voice aside to the corner of her mind.

"So what you're saying is, if I don't remember everything in one week all my memories are going to disappear permanently?" Holly said finally shifting into a more comfortable position on the white bed.

"No, not exactly," Trouble was still burning a hole in the ground with his gaze. "All the recovered memories stay. But the unoccupied memory cells in your brain dissolve permanently; your imagination can't even make fake memories." Trouble finally looked up to meet her eyes, but Holly's face could have been etched in stone. The two drifted into an uneasy silence for several moments.

"Well that's just great." Holly quipped sliding off the bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the rack next to the bed that a nurse set out a few hours ago. She crossed in front of Trouble not sparing him a glance.

"What are you doing?" Trouble asked watching Holly brush past him. She started down the hall pushing a protesting nurse to the side. _She looks just like Lili Frond, if only she was wearing a mini skirt and a tube top, it would be a perfect match...Wait...Am I going crazy?_ Holly shuttered, shaking her head rapidly. As if she could shake the voice out of her head. Aloud she said,

"I have to get my memory back" pressing the open button on the key pad Holly stepped into a dressing room. Trouble sat on the bed, once Holly was out of sight he collapsed onto the mattress. Burying his face into a white pillow, _is that how Holly's hair smells?_Hesat up abruptly kicking himself mentally.

Meanwhile Holly was studying her reflection in the mirror, _this is going to be one of those days._ She thought, passing a hand over the reflective surface to confirm her identity. This was her, definitely but who was she? Holly made a face, her reflection did the same. _Yes stupid, that is you, auburn hair, crew cut, and hazel eyes._ Holly frowned something was familiar about this, But she couldn't tell what. Old memories scratched at the invisible walls of her mind fighting for their rightful place in her mind.

She closed her eyes trying to concentrate, before she could think over the situation a wave of mental pictures hit her. Holly held her head, as a headache settled at the base of her skull. Rubbing her temples she sat on the sink organizing the new images in her mind.

* * *

Flashback (Have popcorn ready) ;)

* * *

"_Look at you! Stay right there as mommy gets the camera...Holly, stay right **there**_." _Holly studied herself in the mirror set before her. Swirling the green dress around her feet, she couldn't understand why you had to dress up for first grade graduation._

_Several moments later_ _her mother raced back to the spot she was standing to fix last minute flaws on the gown. Happy with the new look she Backed up several feet snapping eight pictures of her daughter as fast as the shutter allowed it. Who knew when she would be wearing a dress again? Holly rubbed her blinded eyes staggering slightly in her new shoes._

"_Okay, Almost ready," Mrs. Short said in the best high-pitched voice she had "I just have to make daddy find his tie." The elf frowned "And everything else." Holly watched her mother go, the clicks of her shoes faded as she descended down the hallway. Leaving Holly to swirl her new outfit in the mirror._

"_Why hello council member whatshisface I'm Holly Short...Why don't you remember me?" Holly smiled at her own reflection, putting her tiny hands on her hips, "I'm the LEP major that saved you all from the humans. Yup, if it wasn't for me you all would be prisoners of war." The young elf paused staring at herself in the mirror Holly frowned, the outfit was not her style at all. She swirled her dress again, wrapping the silky green fabric around her small legs._

"_This is stupid." She said aloud to no one in particular. But to her it made perfect sense, she had spent two hours curling her hair, squeezing on this dumb dress, changing shoes, dabbing perfume, and about ten other things to look like this. And she looked like a dressed pixie doll! Completely overrated. Holly fumbled with the back tie for several moments until she finally untangled the knot._

* * *

_Mrs. Short walked down the hallway feeling happy. Her daughter had worn the dress she had bought and she hadn't even exchanged any threats over it. Perhaps she could be changing from a tomboy to a proper lady. Mrs. Short punched the entry code to the door, the entry slid back reveling her daughter clad in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Throwing the green dress into a nearby incinerator Holly slapped the creases from her shirt._

"_Honey, what are you doing? Your supposed to be wearing that dress, we have to leave in ten minutes." Mrs. Short stared down at her child amazed._

"_I got tired of looking like a stupid doll, I don't care if I'm the only girl to wear jeans to the graduation. I'm not going to look like that." Her mother glanced at the clock mounted on the wall above the family mirror. Gritting her teeth she said._

"_Fine...let's just...go" Holly ran past her mother happy that she didn't get grounded. Mrs. Short looked around the room one last time before leaving with her daughter._

_

* * *

_

Holly opened her eyes, sitting in silence for three long minutes. _Yes, I remember my mother always wanted me to become one of those **young ladies**. Or a frilly pixie doll in my opinion._ Holly smiled looking at herself in the mirror again with understanding eyes. Trouble rapped on the door shattering her swirling thoughts like sugarglass.

"Holly you alright?" He questioned unaware of her situation. Holly pulled on her clothes hurriedly.

"I'm fine Trouble." She called back, Trouble pressed his ear against the wall listening to the sudden commotion she was creating.

"You su-"the door slid back throwing him off balance Holly caught him slightly shocked. The two drifted into another dip of silence, both holding each other wondering if they should break the lapse of their mistake. Trouble finally stepped back looking at his feet to hide the blush on his face.

"We better get going." He mumbled turning swiftly away from her. Holly followedhim although she had no idea where she was going. A little twinge in the back of her mind just told her to go with him.

Once Holly caught up with him she finally thought of something that was becoming increasingly obvious on her mind.

"Trouble I know that this might sound a little weird but, where do I live?" Trouble thought about it for a moment, Of course he knew where she lived. Three blocks away from the police plaza, take a right, two apartment buildings down, stop at the third one, three stories up, five rooms from the elevator, swing a left, six rooms down to room 343.

_Wow I really obsess over her_. _Pathetic._ He thought glumly.

"I have no idea." He lied, although it felt like cheating, "You could stay with me" Holly cast him a sharp look universal language for,_ are you crazy! _

"Nononono" He said quickly noticing how Holly curled her fingers into a fist, "I live with my brother, and I would never do such a thing" Trouble could feel his face redden with every word. Holly thought it over while Trouble cringed waiting for the punch.

"All right, I'll stay with you" she concluded smiling. The two walked out of the sliding double doors. Leading them into the multicultural streets of the Haven, Holly couldn't suppress a gasp at the sight of the giant cavern. With the different fairies bustling about like worker ants and the manga cars rocketing around the fast lanes at amazing speeds the picture was breathtaking.She felt the same pain in the back of her head as unknown memories appeared in front of her mind.

The first time she drove a manga car manually was absolutely disastrous. And the first days of frantically running to work to avoid being late. Also the many times she overlooked the city from her apartment balcony. She fought the drowsiness the memories where creating. Every time she blinked her eyelids grew heavier until the effect was so strong her knees buckled. As her vision blurred she could hear Trouble's worried voice in her ears.

* * *

**Okay a little short I grant you but I'm pressed for time since it's around 12:37. **Didn't I say that Holly would be in this chapter? I did...yeah I did...so there! Ha. I told you! I hope y'all liked it though. The next chapter will be longer. I promise! And since I'm about to collapse on my keyboard I'll just say:

Thank you so much **Nelarun, Kelitzo, Waterdragon 719** you guys are awesome!

_-Crystalocean-_


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I'm here :runs up to screen and pants heavily: Sorry for the wait, but I'm here. :waves hand in front of screen: I have had plenty of time to work on this chapter since it's been raining a lot over here. And most of my activities involve outside so I'm stuck inside going crazy. :wrings out hair: But I have found the art of lines! See,

* * *

Oh well, I have been reviewing everything I could get my hands on. :sigh: But I'll just get on with the story and stay here for my lovely reviewers. :sits down and pulls out boom box: So review soon! Or I will go crazy (or at least crazier) and you won't get any updates. MUHAHAHAHA-Okay I'm done :turns up loud rock music and pulls out big jar of ice cream: 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything I only own...uhh...Trouble's house, and Grub's room...and eggs I own lots of eggs. :waves them menacingly:

* * *

**Amnesia**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**H**olly awoke from a confusing dream of fighting a pixie with a green dress and an elf with a deformed face along with a curling iron with several armed dolphins. Supporting herself on her elbows she observed the room around her. The walls where painted a deep blue, with various posters tacked onto it. The room had been cleaned in about five minutes, judging by the stack of dirty clothes in the corner. The bed was nothing special either, seeing as it was three mattresses stacked on top of each other. Across the room stood an old table a plasma screen was propped on top of it balanced by the wall. In front of it was an ancient DVD player. Old cords wound their way behind the tilted screen. All in all the room was no doubt the quaint home of a poor fairy. Holly heard arguing outside the room, the voices where muffled by the door but still distinguishable.

"She can stay in your room Trub I don't want her in mine! She'll wreck my all stuff." Complained a small voice slightly familiar to Trouble's own.

"Shut up and deal with it! Holly needs help, and you're going to kick her out of your room for the sake of your stuff?" Holly recognized the voice immediately. The room silenced for a small moment as Trouble's comment sunk in.

"You're supposed to take care of me. Mum said so." Whimpered the second voice apparently stung by the comment.

"I am taking care of you Grub; you don't even have to pay the bills on this apartment! Do you have any idea how much energy you use? And anyway you can have the couch for however long Holly takes to recover." Grub reverted back to his old ways,

"The couch! What are you crazy! The couch is itchy and it stinks I don't want to go to work smelling like the junkyard."

"I told you the junkyard doesn't stink, and the couch is completely fine I sprayed it down this morning." Trouble seemed a little happy to torment his little brother. Holly listened to the two arguing for the next fifteen minutes. Remembering the arguments they got into before missions over which gun was whose, and in the LEP cafeteria when one swore that the food was absolutely horrid, and the other thought it was perfect. Holly smiled remembering the food fight they created. It had reached so out of control that the commander had to step in and pull the two fighting brothers out of a pile of lasagna.

Grub snorted and mumbled something about telling mommy. Then he stomped down the hallway as hard as his feet allowed. Trouble sighed and parted to his own half of the apartment. Holly slid out of the old bed and straightened the ruffles in the sheets. The floor snaked cold chills into her feet Holly glanced down on them, they where bare. Looking in the corner she saw the tennis shoes she had tooken from the hospital. Not bothering to slip them on she crept out the door. Shutting it firmly behind her she walked down the hall, footsteps hushed by the fake wood rolled onto the floor.

The walls where painted a cream color and suspended old pictures of the Kelp family each one was a different size and was safely encased in a frame. Holly stopped in front of an old family portrait. Running a gentle finger down the wooden frame she wondered where he got all these old things. All pictures under the world are projections from a monitor attached to the ceiling. Picture frames had become obsolete over two hundred years ago. Under the glass casing was an old portrait of Trouble's family. Holly peered into the dusty glass cover.

There was a tall strong man standing behind a young Trouble his large hand resting on his son's shoulder. His eyes where a dark brown and his hair was a raven black color that brushed into his eyes like Trouble's own. She studied the mother in the picture and surprise, surprise Grub was held comfortingly in her arms. Her hair was brown and her eyes where a light gold. Her frame was slender yet strong, and wisdom glinted in her gentle eyes. Holly brushed ages of dust off the cover of the photo, traveling to another picture she observed the changes over the years in the Kelp family. And suddenly half way through the giant photo album, all traces of their father vanished. Looking deeper into the lines of their faces she noticed their mother seemed less strong and the sadness in her face was easily recognizable. Her eyes seemed less bright too, Holly stood outside the doorway of the small kitchen studying the hidden history in the last photo on the hallway.

"You know that's illegal...right?" Holly jumped at the sound of Trouble's voice, whipping around to make an excuse for intruding she didn't find him. Holding her breath she peeked over the lip of the removed door to the kitchen. Trouble was balancing a phone in the crook of his neck typing on a laptop set next to the stove, and a pot was supported on his hip, he was also tending to several other pots boiling on the stove.

"Yeah for some reason the council decided against it, so if I where you I'd box them up and put them in storage and wait until the ban is lifted. But you didn't hear that from me."

"But anyway I have been thinking over the past few days and I was wondering..." Trouble dropped his voice so low that it wasn't audible to reach Holly's ears, or the person over the receiver.

"What do you mean you can't hear me!" He shouted, scaring the cat hanging from the shelf that hung the pans from the roof.

"Ivy you're the only friend I have that's a girl...Well Holly is too but that's different." Trouble shifted the giant pot on his hip feeling the metal outline dig into his skin.

"Well I kind of need advice on some stuff like..." Trouble gulped "Getting a date." He squeaked. Holly could hear the wail of laughter over the receiver. Trouble put the phone down ignoring the gales of laughter screeching in the room like a squawking bird. Picking up the pot he shoved it on its previous spot. Letting the food boil instantly, retrieving the phone again he held it to his ear.

"Are you done yet?" He asked reaching over to the stove and pulling out a steaming pan of bread. Holly grew tired of watching him, instead she walked down the hall. Their apartment was bigger that most other fairies. Noticing a staircase built into the end of the hallway she began to ascend the old stairs. Mentally noting that there was a line of dust halfway over the third stair, but she pressed on. Reaching to the top stair she opened the swinging door her fingers slipping over the knob due to the years of gathering dust.

Holly stood over bare floor with cold feet she could tell, just by its glow, that it was real wood. Walking in further she paused, admiring the allure the unique room created. The windows cast fake sunlight into the dusty air, making it seem as if smoke was polluting the area. Heavy drapes where lazily thrown over selected windows and a four-poster bed stood in the gloom looming over her small frame. Ages of dust and dirt where settled in its ancient blankets.

Holly stood walking over to the nightstand her action swirling dust around her legs. There was a picture standing on the empty top along with an old letter. Holly grabbed the fragile note, dust flew in the air swirling around her eyes. But yet she could still make out the tear stains soberly embedded in it. Holly fumbled with the note, wondering if it was her right to open it. Finally deciding she carefully pulled it out of its paper case. Holding the parcel to the light she read _Dearest father how I miss you_ Holly quickly folded the note, gently placing it back in its spot reading the word scribbled on the outside: _Goodbye_ biting her lip she made her way down to the kitchen.

* * *

Trouble sat at the chair opposite of Holly, twirling his fork in his food and looking very nervous about something. Holly was also pondering over the discovery she made in the attic. While Grub seemed not to even notice the uncomfortable silence that haunted the air. He forked his food down greedily not bothering to start a conversation between him and his brother. Three minutes later Grub finally looked up from his plate and belched pushing the clean saucer forward. He leaned back in the wooden chair making the old wood creak. The three dipped into complete silence for several long minutes.

"O-kay well, I'm out, you guys are so _rude."_ Holly took a sip of the drink that was next to her plate to stop her mouth from snapping a particularly rude comment back to Grub. Once he stomped out of the room for the second time that day, both of the table's occupants decided to speak up.

"So." They both managed to say in unrehearsed unison.

"Sorry you first." They both said again in perfect timing. Holly smiled at Trouble who was turning a scarlet that would match Root's own.

"I thought that we could drop by your office. Maybe we could trigger some memories before the day ends." He offered Holly nodded.

"Alright, are we walking? I'd like to see the city more." She said recalling the amazing sight she had before. Trouble stood up leaving his untouched dinner behind, it was going to be a good night.

The two walked out the door, successfully avoiding Grub on the way out. Holly descended down the entrance stairs awed by the sight of the city around her. The sunstrips had been shut down creating the artificial night in the city. The 'sky' was lit with different neon colors and airstrip-style lights dotted the outside lanes of the manga strip. Trouble walked in front of her gesturing her to follow him down the multicultural walkway. Holly jogged up to him, grasping his hand. Trouble blushed and coughed looking away from her. Holly didn't notice still looking around herself.

"So...Did you like the room you stayed in?" Holly snapped back to her senses, fighting the memories swirling in her vision.

"Yeah, it's nice...nice...uhh...color." She finished, realizing that she was holding his hand she quickly ran it through her hair. The two dipped into a nervous silence again. Holly couldn't stand it any longer.

"Did the attic room belong to your father?" She said looking up to him. Trouble opened his mouth and closed it again. After three moments he finally spoke up.

"He died when I was around fifteen, two weeks later our mother left us during the night. She left a note on the kitchen table saying that I was to take care of Grub until she returned." Trouble stopped looking at the black abyss overhanging the Haven, "Funny thing was that when she was driving home she got into a wreck, someone had left their car on manual and at speeds like that," Trouble gestured at the manga strip sadly, "They can be catastrophic." Holly frowned looking to the ground, feeling guilty for poking around his business.

"I'm sorry." Holly said softly, she grabbed his hand squeezing it tightly. Trouble smiled lightly, swinging their hands playfully.

"It's alright, you meant no harm. You're just nosy. I assume that you saw the farewell letter to my father?" Holly's eyes widened looking up to him.

"How-"

"I saw the dust tracks up the stairs. After our father died we never went back up there. Grub doesn't even clean past the third stair." Trouble smiled, "I can't even imagine him cleaning, but somehow he does it anyway."

"So you _don't_ clean" She said in mock ridicule.

"How did you guess! The house looks awful when no one's supposed to come over. But I don't care, Grub does, he says it's not _hygienic_. I still don't know where he learned that word though." Trouble stopped in front of a large building. It was built after the style of the Romans seeing as there was small pillars outside the entrance, and the twenty steps to scale to get to the entrance.

"Here we are." He said starting up the steps with Holly in tow. Holly fought the dizzying effect the new memories where creating. Everything was becoming clear to her; she remembered the first time that she climbed the steps to this building. And the many mornings that she had to seal her helmet to avoid the questions of tourists and outraged goblins. But now the building was empty spare a few lights of interns working on paperwork after hours.

"Everything you did was here, you basically lived here." He said bringing her through the double doors. The two walked through the main lobby where a girl holding a mound of paperwork collided with Holly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said snatching papers out of the air. Holly shook her already aching head; she was going to need some pain killers after this. Helping her clear the papers Trouble helped her up.

"Ivy?" He asked surprised. The elf swiped a couple of papers from his hand looking irritated as ever.

"I got a new job; apparently the commander needs a new secretary. Nobody wanted the job. I can tell why now." She said through gritted teeth. Trouble laughed. Ignoring the daggers she was shooting him through her dark brown eyes. Turning from Trouble she helped Holly up her face changing to a happy looking smile.

"Holly...Holly Short! I've been wanting to meet the first female in recon-"Holly rubbed her pounding head.

"The first female in recon?" She said dazed, still trying to sort out the memories in her mind. Ivy tried to look surprised.

"You still don't remember?" Ivy took a moment to glare at Trouble, "Why we'll have to discuss it over coffee maybe...Friday?" Holly shook herself halfway hearing the sentence.

"Yeah...Friday, sounds good." Ivy smile widened by a couple of molars, she walked away leaving a baffled Trouble behind. Holly finally recovered from her headache.

"Ready to see the rest of the building?" Trouble asked grasping her hand gently; Holly nodded smiling happily interlacing her fingers with his. But inside her newly surfaced mind was in turmoil, Trouble used to walk with her to work until he was put on a different work schedule. He would have remembered a detail like that when she needed help. But he lied instead, now why would he do that?

* * *

:Snores lightly laying in a pool of melted ice cream: ... :gets poked with umbrella: Wha- oh sorry! Juuust a little tired, and slightly mad over here. Only one person reviewed my last chapter! Thank you waterdragon719 I am in your debt. :) 

_-crystalocean-_


	5. Chapter 5

**:Big cheesy grin: Thank you all for reviewing!** I'm so happy, or maybe because it finally stopped raining over here. :does dance: but I'll just get on with it because no one wants to read my authoress notes. Oh and by the way, sorry for the wait! And I am not going to give an excuse because it's not my fault :waves hands around frantically: my parents unplugged the computer, because they wanted me to learn to- :gets incinerated:

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Does that make you happy :runs off screen:

* * *

**Amnesia **

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

**A **light breeze ran across the roof of the apartment building, as the sunstrips dimmed into view. Creating the artificial morning, Holly stirred on her cot, burying her face into the old pillow to ignore the dim sunlight. Then the previous nights events rushed to her mind. She shot up looking around her, she was on the rooftop of the apartment building over looking Central Square. Holly wiped the sleep from her eyes looking at the second cot that was laid out next to hers, the sheets where ruffled and empty. Where was Trouble?

"Hols? You alright?" Holly turned to the entrance to the roof, Trouble was standing on the attic steps holding a tray of different kinds of food. Holly smiled noting how half of them seemed to be nothing so much as explosions on their plates. Apparently Trouble had tried to make new trays in the kitchen to no avail. A green suit hung limply from his left arm. He was wearing the same kind of suit spare the new equipment that was built into it.

"I'm completely fine" Trouble placed the tray into her lap brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"I pulled this out of my closet for you today." Holly took the uniform sniffing it suspiciously.

"I cleaned it, I swear." He said taking several pieces of burnt toast from the tray stacking them on top of each other and began to slop butter on them.

"I'm going down to change." Holly took a handful of biscuits and descended down the attic stairs. She was happy she had persuaded Trouble to climb the stairs again, even though it took several hours. It was good for him, he needed to let go of the past. Walking through the room briskly she couldn't help but think how devastating it would be losing a family member like that.

Holly quickly descended the second set of stairs taking quick bites of her breakfast. Walking down the hallway she saw Grub still in bed. His door was open and she could see him slightly dribbling on the sheets. She was still slightly mad over the fact that Grub took his bed back even though Trouble warned him not to. So it wouldn't hurt him to be late to work one day. Holly took a large bite of her small breakfast and continued her stroll to the shower.

* * *

Trouble was typing on a laptop in dining room while eating off a stack of toast, there must have been at least twenty on the plate. He was looking over Holly's records on the LEP database, _Holly Short helped with the capture of Opal Koboi during the goblin rebellion with Commander Root, and Artemis Fowl. _No surprises there Holly easily remembered that incident after looking at the last softnose laser in the LEP evidence faculty. And a visit to the recorded documents in the commander's computer. Trouble smiled perhaps he could pull this off. _Artemis Fowl, once the capturer of Holly Short, now the first human to find and record the existence of the people. Artemis Fowl is now mind-wiped and of no threat anymore._ Now that was a problem she didn't remember any of that. What was he going to do about that? 

Trouble bit his lip but continued to scroll down the page to the earlier records to the Short family. And discovered that her father was in the LEP. Trouble searched over his name, the computer whirred and clicked for several moments until it finally a completely new page turned up. Only one sentence described him, or at least what he was._ Major Short was killed during a firefight against eight goblins. For his privacy the LEP has deleted all information from public view._ Trouble felt a familiar knot in his stomach.

"Hey what are you looking at Trouble?" Asked Holly, she was standing in the doorway her cropped hair was slicked back on her head still wet from the shower. The old uniform hung slightly lose from her limbs.

"Oh, nothing." He said quickly shutting the wafer thin lid to the computer. But he didn't delete the program, he may want to look at it again. A big mistake as it turned out later.

* * *

Holly sat at her desk flicking through unfinished paperwork. Looking over to her coffee cup she drained it another few inches. _If this was what I did every day I don't understand what I loved so much about it._ She thought glumly, turning to her keyboard she began typing again. 

"**Short get in here!"** Holly knew that voice, it was the same voice that yelled at her since the first day in the LEP. 'Straighten your helmet' and 'Your three seconds late Short' or sometimes 'That's an order!' Her superior Commander Root. Holly jumped out of her seat walking briskly to Root's office.

Walking down the hallway she tried to make herself presentable, Holly never really cared about how she looked. But Root always had something to say over the untidiness of his officers. Straitening the last two stubborn creases on the green fabric she punched the open button on the keypad outside her superior's door. The door slid back silently, and a cloud of greenish smoke filled her nostrils. Holly began to cough naturally, but to Root she was abandoning protocol.

"Short quit your gagging and get in here." he barked, Holly walked in front of his desk trying to hold her breath, how could she forget that stench? Before, she had gotten used to it and it was still bad.

"I have decided to give you a mission regarding Artemis Fowl," He said puffing more green smoke into the air. Holly nodded still having no idea who Artemis Fowl was. "Just observation no contact. And if something happens contact Retrieval. Do you understand?" Holly nodded again having no idea what was happing.

"Dismissed." Root grunted Holly walked out of the office filling her burning lungs with clean air. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

**Another short chapter :sobs:** I'm really sorry guys that's just how it ended up! I'm working on the next one ASAP because this one is just a filler. I've been working on two fillers today! No wonder I'm going crazy. But anyway onto the promises that I keep giving that no one believes **_it will get better_** I promise! Okay there I'm finished and again sorry for the wait I had to learn to- :Gets incinerated:

* * *

**Waterdragon719:** Ta-da : D I hope this chapter didn't ruin the last looong one. But something will happen next, of course I am so damn predictable you probably know what's gonna happen. Thanks for reviewing! 

**refloc: **I still think that name is cool:slaps tape over mouth:

**Kelitzo:** Thanks for reviewing:D I swear I'm going to die if you don't post another chapter of your story! Everybody read: _If This Isn't Love_ and review! Shower her in reviews so she will update :falls over:

**Nelarun: **Thanks for reviewing I'm still sorry it was a short chapter I swear that the next one will be longer. Even if I have to cram a lot of useless junk into it will be longer!

_-crystalocean-_


	6. Chapter 6

**Here I am, over here:jumps up and down:** got your attention? Good! I'm here (obviously) and I have a nice and looong chapter to make everyone happy :claps: okay I'll get on with it cus I've been very busy, and I finally get to post it! YAY for me :screams and runs off:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it okay? Now go away before I have to hurt you.

* * *

**Amnesia **

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**T**rouble jumped as Holly burst into his cubicle. Her chest billowed as she took in huge gulps of air. She had run across the entire LEP building trying to find him before the Commander could get to her and order her to the surface. After several moments of heavy breathing she decided she could speak.

"Trouble their trying to order me to the surface!" She spurted between gasps, Trouble just frowned; he had been wanting to go above ground since last month. But Holly deserved the mission more than him so he didn't say anything.

"Foaly will be monitoring you no doubt. You don't have to worry, everything will come back to you in an instant." Trouble snapped his fingers for emphasis, "You'll love it." he said with the tiniest tinge of jealously, but Holly didn't notice. A part of her wanted to stay but the rest of her mind told her to go. Trouble went back to his typing, if he wasn't worried about her than she shouldn't either, Holly concluded. She smiled casting a quick glance around the cubicle. Everything was orderly and stacked in neat piles, _had Trouble lied about that too?_ A small voice said in her head. Holly shook off the thought wondering why of all things that was buzzing in her head. Trouble turned and smiled at her.

"Holly, you need to go to the shuttle port." He said staring at her awkwardly Holly mouthed the word 'Oh' and walked off in the opposite direction. Halfway down the hall Trouble called out to her.

"Holly, it's that way," he said poking his head out of the cubical and pointing the other direction, "And you might want to grab a helmet and some gear on your way out" Holly blushed and just nodded.

* * *

After going through the entire Police Plaza about three times, Holly was unlucky enough run into the commander. And needless to say he was really angry.

"What are you doing Short!" He hissed in her ear grabbing her painfully by the forearm, Holly didn't answer thinking that was the best strategy, luckily it was. Root dragged her down the hall yelling over her absence of attention. Holly bit her lip ignoring the baffled stares she was earning from the new commotion. Her mind seemed to have gone blank after all she tried to do to remember, she couldn't remember anything in a strange place she rarely visited. Not even the small twinge was acting in the back of her mind was working for her now. She felt horribly lost, and the insults that where being thrown at her didn't help either.

The commander dropped her, well dropped off is really not true, it was more like threw over to the weapons hold. Holly selected a helmet out of a pile that fit her. the pads pumped to fit her crown. Now that was all Trouble said about equipment, but she knew she needed more. Holly rubbed her palms together trying to spark something, anything in her mind. Nothing would come; after five minutes of pacing, debating, and some slight praying; Holly grabbed a pile of gadgets. Thankfully it included an eye lens, commutation mouthpiece, and a video camera that could attach to her helmet. Watching a few other officers around her she copied their movements, soon enough she had a Neutrino 2000, and all her gear organized.

Holly walked through the shuttle port waving her badge at the visa hopefuls. The bystanders stepped out of her way; she remembered that at least. Holly sealed her helmet hiding all the indecision written across her face. But a gnome stepped out of line and into her way, Holly sighed.

"Ya' LEP guys always pass us an' get to go to the surface. I think 'ere it's not 'cause ya' have important missions. It's a' 'cause ya' wanna see the nighttime air. Your commander will be talkin' to me later, I swear it." He said Holly didn't know how to react; you can't make a comeback if you don't know any. So instead she pushed the gnome to the side. The gnome seemed a little surprised that an officer had just passed him without a single threat or insult.

Holly walked through the shuttle hold, rows and rows of giant shuttles where lined in perfect formations. Suspended together by a network of magnets, but they where the property of the rich people of the Haven. Each one had a chrome design embedded onto the round belly of the machine. They where absolutely stunning and each one had their own twist in design that set them apart from the rest. Holly walked over to the lip overhanging the hold for the LEP pods. The giant walkway was stretched out to a large angle so shuttles could land on it without problems.

Holly leaned over the metal guardrail and almost fell backwards from shock; she had forgotten how big the hold was. Steadying herself with firm hands on the rail she forced the memories back into her head, each shuttle had been suspended by a strong magnetic field. And they where all a gray color from continuous usage, every now and then you would see a charred ash color with jagged black streaks around the hull in the formation. Holly remembered all the eager visits she had here, and all the half way broken shuttles she had to fly. It was an amazing sight for her.

Holly descended the thick aluminum stairs leading to one of the many chutes where the LEP shuttles docked at for departure. Her helmet was reading the countdown until the next flare for ten minutes. Taking off her helmet she inserted her eyepiece and her earphone. Putting on her helmet again she saw a centaur glaring at her through the visor.

"Holly, why didn't you come to the Ops. Booth?" He said frowning, Holly always stopped by the Ops. Booth so Foaly could give her his best equipment and talk. The two where close friends, and as far as he was concerned it was Trouble's fault for taking his only friend away.

"Well I had to talk to Trouble and he told me to-"Foaly cut her off he was getting mad about this, for Frond's sake Holly was his only friend. And he didn't want to her to be swept away by Trouble, especially when he caused her to lose her memories.

"Why don't you forget him?" Holly didn't know what to say, she didn't even know the person snapping at her. So she did what anyone with a spine would do, she took the offensive.

"You sound like you're jealous that Trouble is dating me." It was a lie of course, the two where only close friends, she spent the whole night last time she was supposed to sleep telling herself that very thing. That's all they where and nothing else. The centaur snorted frowning.

"I'm not jealous, especially over Trouble!" He barked feeling his anger rise another notch, "I thought we where friends, or have you forgotten that also!" He added with a lower tone that sounded slightly hurt by their argument. Holly descended the stairs at a faster rate as the clock counted to seven minutes.

"Yes, I don't have any idea who you are." Holly confessed she didn't need an argument now, "But that doesn't mean that you have to come up here and start shouting!" She added angrily, reaching the bottom of the wide stairway, Holly could smell the molten ash that had seeped through the pressure tanks.

"You really don't remember...Anything?" He asked softly Holly grunted in response concentrating at the task at hand. Swiping her access card over a sensor that was set on the double doors that led to the pod holding cases of 451 to 765, Holly could hear the grinding of gears as the machines selected one shuttle at random.

"I can't believe this, how are you doing all this if you can't remember any of it?" Foaly asked viewing the video feed from her helmet. Holly sighed again there was no ignoring of her strange guest.

"I just do it naturally, the memories follow...usually." There was a pause over the speakers and all Holly could hear was the tapping of buttons on a keyboard. Then it hit her, Foaly was the LEP technical genius the centaur that had the growing ego, the very one who drove Root up the wall and convicted of the B'wa kell uprising.

"Foaly?" She blurted watching the doors split open, _Oh good fresh off the assembly line, this is going to be fun._ She thought as the new shuttle passed her. It was mechanically dropped into a metal harness that would drop it into the nearby chute. Holly walked over to it climbing into its door with some difficultly but she had gotten used to it. If anyone found out that she had a problem getting into the pods because of her height they wouldn't need another excuse to call her a 'girl'.

"What?" Foaly asked through her earpiece, Holly snapped back to reality trying to push the memories away to the back of her mind. But twenty years of LEP recon is hard to push away. The rubber seal on the door sucked into its place and Holly for the first time of the mission felt nervous. Foaly sensed the uneasiness in her as she sat in the pilot's seat.

"Do you want to do this? I could pull you out and put another operative on the next flare." He offered temptingly, Holly didn't even consider the offer though; she had a job to do.

"No, I would never do that." She said belting herself into the seat. Back in the Ops Booth Foaly smiled. Holly felt the shuttle lurch forward with mechanical stiffness; clicking several important looking switches the engine revved up. It was always good to start it previously therefore all the fluids circulate decreasing the chances of a failed engine in the chute. Holly shut off the engine before the thrusters could act.

Holly curled her fingers around the joysticks as the pod came to an abrupt stop above the magma vent. Looking in the rearview monitor and saw the red pocket of swirling magma growing like a monster ready to engulf the tiny ship. Holly took a deep breath, _this is it_ repeated a small voice in her head. She wasn't scared but she was nervous, all of her memories hadn't even surfaced about this yet. Her mind was behind her body still stuck in the shuttle hold reorganizing the memories that had just started appearing there.

Suddenly the machine released its grip on the hull without time to think Holly acted on instinct. She sealed her helmet to protect her eyes, and gripped the joysticks careful to avoid any lose rocks falling from the walls from the vibrations the flare was causing. Usually they weren't a threat, but a five inch rock could be devastating to a wing if it hit with enough momentum. A gust of ash from a closing crevice sent the pod spinning. Holly tried to remember what to do with the tiny portion of her mind that wasn't panicking.

"The fins Holly!" Foaly shouted in her ear, back in the Ops. Booth he was grinding his nails on his teeth out of nervousness. Holly's hand reached out naturally punching the button, even though her mind had no idea what was going on her body did. Holly's eyes trailed over to the monitors, and she could see the metal slotting out stabilizing the shuttle. Holly fought with the swirling gusts from the flare to keep the shuttle steady.

The fall seemed never ending; it just kept going, but her mind knew there was something left to do right at this exact moment. _The engine! The engine stupid!_ Her mind suddenly yelled at her, but Holly didn't do it for some reason, her finger hovered above the START button. _Wait for it..._ replied the other half of her mind.

The shuttle jostled around violently, and once Holly believed that she would soon be a carbon stain on the side of the chute wall. She heard a rumble as if a thousand storms had rumbled thunder across the sky. Her fingers automatically punched the button and the engines started into life. The magma shot forward at that exact moment and Holly was pressed into her seat.

The tiny pod was engulfed in magma instantly, the molten fingers searched over the pod for a way to enter. Strangely Holly was not scared; she was exhilarated by the experience. The flesh peeled back on her face as the pod shot forward at impossible speeds. Foaly might have said something but it was lost by the roar filling the tiny space of air.

* * *

After the flare was over Holly took command of the pod, teasing the thrusters over and over until she was hovering over a metal pole. Her fingers flipped a few switches expertly by pure instinct and the gripper clamps attached to it. It pulled in the small shuttle into a empty space in the formations of various shuttles where the magnetic placers clamped onto it. Holly emerged from the door, her head spinning and stomach churning.

"Foaly that was one hell of a ride." She said smiling, she would need a short rest in the waiting lounge, but so far the mission was going well.

* * *

**Okay that wasn't as long as I thought it would be.** But I updated at least! And I am so tired it's :checks: 8:30? Wow why am I so tired? Oh yeah I've stayed up for two days almost. And I'm so sorry I can't respond to your generous (More like so-nice-I-can't-even-describe) reviews so I'll just say: thank you so much **Kelitzo, Nelarun, waterdragon719, and foreverforgetful** you guys rock!

_-crystalocean-_


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay this took a while but I'm finished with it. **Hey don't blame me! I was sending myself emails of this chapter (long story) and well it kinda deleted (another long story) so I had to rewrite the whole thing again. But anyway here goes...

* * *

**PS:** It might not be confusing once you read through the whole thing. But the beginning happens after the event at the end. And then it will flash back to the beginning where the sequence starts in order. You'll see ;b

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, depressing huh?

* * *

**Amnesia**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"**O**h _no_ you di-in't!" Ivy said to herself looking through the half way tinted glass surrounding the Ops. Booth. Her eyes where glued to the monitor that hung on the opposite wall inside the small booth. This blew _everything_ bad out of the water for this job for her. Ivy had been seriously thinking over firing herself for the past few days, over the commander's yelling and the disability for the LEP men to gossip, her new job was driving her crazy.

Literally, she even had squeezed the sand out of her stress doll. Ivy thought that one over...no, she had done that to dump the dry sand into the burger that she was supposed to be fetching for the commander at the moment. But this was far better than a peeved boss, Ivy fanned her face rapidly still looking at the picture on the screen.

Swiftness was the key; it wouldn't be soon before that pony whatshisface finds he has a nosy little spy looking at his monitor. Ivy threw down her superior's soiled lunch down taking out her mobile phone hastily. It was an old phone on a temporary 'borrow' from Grub Kelp but it did offer a few, out of date, but necessary options for her such as the camera and text messaging. Ivy pulled out the small phone pointing the fish eye lens at the picture on the monitor of the Ops. Booth. The phone clicked, Ivy smiled nastily punching the picture text button. Once finished with the final text she sent it to a reliable source in the girls' locker room, Lili Frond. Ivy snapped the phone shut, this should get out very quickly.

* * *

Holly flew between the moon and the manicured grass of the rich. Opening her visor she drunk in the sweet smell of the surface but she was careful to lower her head to the gales of wind that where cutting over her. Stars twinkled as the moon threw a pale look to the land below her. She couldn't believe that she had forgotten all of this, how a little bump on the head had affected her in such a way. Holly looked onto the land thrown before her; it ducked and twisted at fast rates while she darted through the sky. Holly increased her altitude surveying the land below her while memories appeared in her mind of her first visits to the surface and the various missions that had ended so...unexpectedly. 

The land seemed to never end before her; the feeling reminded her the first times that she visited the surface. She had felt the same way, looking out to the horizon and thinking that the earth would be smaller. It still had surprised her that it was so large. Foaly buzzed in her ear, shattering the peaceful tranquility.

"Holly that was rude of you to cut me off in the middle of my words, do you have any idea how hard it is to-"Holly sighed turning down the volume in her helmet, if she couldn't shut the centaur up she could tune him out. If anything happened she could turn the volume up again.

Holly fiddled with the controls on her helmet while seeing a yellow taxi approaching the manor. It was standard procedure to scan anything for threats around the Fowl residence. But luckily she had remembered the basic controls of her suit and helmet, but the more complicated ones slipped beyond her reach. And they seemed to refuse to come rushing back to her at a clicking moment in her life. The memories where becoming more stubborn and harder to reach, she was running out of time and she could barely even recall pictures of the first eighty years of her life. Her childhood would dissolve before her eyes if she didn't hurry to find it. Finding the button she conducted the scan, just a driver and the young millionaire sitting in the back seat. Holly opened the thrusters in her wings escalating her speed until the land below her zipped into quick blurs. She closed her visor to face the wind once more.

"Foaly what do you think of a millionaire approaching his own house in a cab?" She asked once she turned up the volume. Holly could hear the typing of keys in her ear as Foaly looked over the heat scan. After several moments he finally spoke up.

"I don't know, do a rescan because Butler should certainly be there with him. But I doubt it, my technologies are never wrong." After some difficulty Holly managed to rescan the car and much to her annoyance she had been right the first time. Speeding over the yellow dot traveling across the paved road she could see movement ahead of her.

The manor gates began to creak open by the secret motion sensor gears that where hidden behind the rock outline of the walls surrounding the manor. Holly gritted her teeth flying through the small opening of the metal gates; her wings barely touched the sides yet still not sending a single spark in the air. Holly smiled as her figure curved upward surveying the area around her with expert eyes.

"That wasn't necessary you know." Foaly said annoyingly in her ear, Holly sighed. Of course she knew that, but she needed a little fun on this stressful night. To feel the wind between her teeth when her visor was open and to shake off the stale air in her lungs as if it where the first time to be above ground. Holly perched on a statue of a dark gargoyle sitting on the top ledge of the manor, and began fumbling with her controls until she magnified her vision through the visor. All the land ahead of her jumped into her view as if she where standing next to the heir. Then she noticed how the cab didn't pull through the gates.

Strange, most of the wealthy just let their drivers pull up to their doors. Holly cocked her head trying to get a better look of the young genius that was getting out of the door. _Artemis Fowl mastermind, behind my abduction, the one who forgot the People. _Said the voice almost immediately, but Holly didn't care about it for the moment, she had a creeping feeling that she was being watched. Holly crouched low to the gargoyle's back trying to minimize her picture from afar.

The young boy slammed the car door with a tissue around his fingers, Artemis hated low wage transportation. It was so gross, and the drivers never paid you any attention it was a pay, go, stop, and get out, relationship. The cars where cramp and smelly also, Artemis brushed off his suit trying to rid the expensive Armani of the smell of old molded leather, corn chips, and twizzlers. If the Fowl Bentley wasn't in the mechanics he would be riding in the plush interior of a high class businessman, not the low wage middle class vehicles.

Artemis walked down the cobbled drive that led to the great doors of his house. How a person's life could change so quickly. Artemis remembered the image of twisting metal and the licking flames at his feet. How had he survived through such a crash? The event happened about two weeks ago but the scene haunted his dreams every reoccurring night. His bodyguard in a near death in an attempt to save him. And for some off the wall reason he felt as if this had happened before. Butler laying in packets of ice and the smell of fish in his nostrils. Artemis scowled, that wasn't true; his memories held no indication of such an event. But it was becoming amazingly obvious that something was afoot since the finding of the mirrored contacts in his eyes.

Artemis looked to the sky, a thing that he seldom had done before. The stars twinkled magically above his head as if they where watching the Earth, overlooking it, judging all of existence. Whether it be good or bad, Artemis kicked a spare stone hearing the empty clatter against the pressed rocks in the ground. He was alone, his parents where on a vacation almost two contents away in Paris. And it was the time to plan dastardly deeds behind their backs.

But Artemis' mind flashed back to the scene of twisting metal of the remains of the Fowl Bentley while the semi truck dug into its side, tossing it over and over until it veered off of the bridge they had been crossing. Water was engulfing him next ripping the breath out of his lungs with every second. And the giant hand of his bodyguard taking him from his seat pulling him to safety. Artemis could picture the blurry image of his bodyguard's determined face. Once the image presented itself in his mind he shook his head trying to discard the opposing memories. Butler was now in the best hospital available to the world and Artemis knew their services well. He would live Artemis was certain of it but his new conscious was nagging at him that it was his fault. And no one would've been hurt if they weren't on a journey back from stealing a precious painting from a museum.

"What do you think about this Foaly?" Holly asked watching the slow progress of Artemis down to his house. Foaly clicked the computer keys in her ear once again Holly sighed irritated, how could she put up with that before? When the clicking ceased Foaly paused only to double check his analysis. Holly activated her wings once more with some difficulty, but in the end she managed to get into the air. Holly pushed off the eroding rock hovering in the air above the mansion and looking into the heir's worried face. She remembered Artemis Fowl, although many of his schemes where still a blur in her mind. But she did recognize the devious character he was, and yet she felt as if she should go down and embrace him with the loving care of a close friend but another part of her just wanted to punch him. The worry in his face affected her dearly; she was his friend, his only friend.

"What's bothering you Artemis?" She whispered to herself entranced with the boy's face. he was so familiar and she knew if she could only reach him then all her memories would fill in the holes of the more important matters for the recent days. But that was impossible she had a direct order not to come close to the human. Holly thought it over, perhaps Foaly could help. But he would never admit to something like that, the centaur might be smug but he wasn't stupid. Holly smiled; she could use Foaly's only blind spot: his pride.

"This suit is so nice, better than I remembered." Holly said into her mike a little louder than necessary. Foaly perked up smiling like he deserved an award.

"Yes they are, I designed them by hand and _nobody_ gives me any credit." Holly rolled her eyes _perhaps you give yourself enough credit for all of us_ she thought but aloud she said:

"I can't imagine why not? What is included into it?" Holly said prying deeper than ever into his weak spot Foaly smiled on her visor and began to rattle off all that his 'marvelous' suits had in them. Holly plastered a fake smile on her face and noted down any sign that could help her through this situation but she would have to hurry or Artemis would disappear through his double doors of the manor and be lost to her forever.

"-there's also the hologram that could help if you where surrounded around humans-" Foaly said oblivious to her frantic scheme, Holly smiled and began padding her suit. perhaps she could find it before the centaur noticed the strange position she was in over Artemis. Unfortunately he noticed.

"Wait, I see what you're doing! Holly don't do it, it's only asking for trouble." Holly didn't listen to him. She needed to get her memories back no matter what it took, she didn't want to go through her life stumbling blindly at every corner that she should recognize.

"I need my memories Foaly, and plus you can cut and chop the taping...right?" Foaly knew he could and soon would be doing just that but he still didn't like it. It was risky and if anyone found out then she might be out of a job. But Foaly could see the determined look in her eye and he knew that Holly was not going to be turned from her intentions. Foaly gave her the directions to the hologram and before Holly knew it she was pummeling towards the ground with her wings covered by the hologram. Holly hit the grassy turf underneath a large tree with a loud _thud _and a series of unprofessional swear words.

"Sorry, forgot that little bit of information." Foaly said in her helmet, Holly could see Artemis rushing towards the noise he heard through the leafy slits of the bushes she was sprawled in.

"Little bit of info?" Holly hissed into the mike before hastily taking off the helmet and shoving it into the dirt below the bushes. But unfortunately for her she hadn't completely covered the camera lens.

"What's going on over here?" Artemis asked scanning the rustling bushes. Holly looked down on herself she looked totally different her hair was longer and she seemed to be wearing human clothes. Reassuring herself that she wouldn't be recognized, and her job wasn't on the line, and that no one would find out about this, and that the human that was looking for her wasn't going to see through the sham. She got up facing the deep blue eyes of Artemis Fowl the second.

* * *

Ivy smacked the bland color door of Trouble's small office a lot more loudly than necessary. After several moments of loud banging that was disturbing all the personnel in a twenty feet range, the door slid back revealing a very worried looking Trouble. Ivy smiled at his distraught face her grin had a touch of nastiness in it. 

"Hello _friend."_ The last word she muttered was stretched tightly between her teeth as if it pained her to say it. Trouble ran a had through his hair nervously, he shouldn't of acted so carefree over that mission with Holly. She had no idea what she was getting into and she trusted him over the level of seriousness of the situation. The truth was that he always worried over her well being day and night. She would never find out all that he thought of her. And now he had Ivy at his doorstep smiling her wicked smile. That wasn't good; it fact was never good to see her actually.

"What is it?" He said still half-way noticing that she was even there. Ivy scowled, she was the center of attention especially bad attention, and when her throne was wiped away she didn't like it one bit.

"Well..." She said stretching out the word while fingering the phone in front of her face. Selecting the picture she wanted she held it to her friend's face. Trouble sighed pushing the phone a suitable distance away from his nose. And looked into the phone's glossy surface. The picture that was frozen onto the small screen was not entirely true, it was a lucky shot where Holly was closer to Artemis' face when she had shifted her weight once she had been helped out of her position from the tangled bushes, but what was worse than that, the two looked as if in a seductive conversation together from the position. But Trouble had no idea of the true event. He felt his stomach tie into a knot and he could've sworn he had suppressed a quart of vomit as his heart dissolved in his stomach.

"What are you gonna' do?" Ivy asked almost eager to hear the answer. Trouble looked to the ground with hurt eyes what could he do? He looked at the picture again, noting the glint in Holly's eyes while looking at the mud boy with such wonder and curiosity. It broke him. Trouble felt his heat pummel into his stomach further, he would have given anything for her to look at him like that.

"I don't know." He muttered still looking at the deceitful picture.

* * *

**OH plot twister! ;D **Short chapter (2900 somewhat words) I know but I couldn't make it any longer without combining the next chappie into it. Annoying I know. And I'm terribly sorry I can't put your generous reviews down (because it's 6:00AM over here and I'm really tired –yawn-) so I'll just say: Thank you _**spirochick39, foreverforgetful, refloc, **(I have fishing nets) **Nelarun, Kelitzo, and last but not least waterdragon719 **_Thanks for reading everyone! 

_-crystalocean-_


End file.
